


What a Strange Book of Garbage...

by neotoxical



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Fusions, Humor, Multi, OC, Oc shorts, Random - Freeform, baby takes a messy bath, baths, creepypastaocs, fluffy :3, i fail at humor, non-fandomocs, ocshorts, possible smut lol, randomized shorts, shortstories - Freeform, undertale ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotoxical/pseuds/neotoxical
Summary: [*You search the dump for something new to read..][*You find a strange book.][*Inside are short stories and massive fails at humor.]Simple short stories of my OCs and other OCs belonging to my friends.Skeletons, emo fish child and psychopaths included.





	1. Chapter 1

Being the youngest is garbage..... Right?

He reluctantly padded through the living room, invisible feet leaving indents in the fluffy carpet. Thump thump thump. The sound of a shower turning on upstairs distracts him. Thump. Thump...... Thumff. Small hands pull the heavy lump onto the top step.

The loud running footsteps are approaching. In a panic, he attempts to scramble to his feet before comedically slipping and falling on the floor with a loud thump. Hands reach down to pick him up, the long, slender fingers lifting the baby, up, up, up...

The very same hands held him down as they scrubbed his barely visible bones, the soap giving the clear bones a translucent coating of white-pink bubbles. The hands moved to scrub his legs.... his ribs... aaah! Not the pelvis....!

Screeching and squirming, the baby bones wriggles in the hands of his calm older sibling. Unfazed by the wriggling ball of bones, the larger skeleton let out a loud huff after water sloshes onto their pants, giving the "I pissed in my pants" appearance. What a mess. 

The baby whined, sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

"C, let go of meeee..!"

A few moments later, he was dumped in the crib, fully dressed in his warm winter outfit.

 

Sigh.... He was so close to avoiding the shower......


	2. Color Me Surprised: Start (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undefined-Gender reader gets a letter from an awkwardly unsure robotic skelly, and is eventually thrown into a hell-hole for singles owo

This morning, you had decided to check your mailbox, as there was something green sticking out of it. 

Peering into the metal box, you find a pale green envelope, which reads--

"To Y/N L/N, [Your address]."

The most curious thing about this little envelope was the name of the sender, which was only the word "Retrospect". Thinking it quite suspicious, you refuse to open the letter for now, just in case it was a bomb or something.

\--

Sitting down at your dinner table, the curious side of you is itching to open the envelope.. With a spoonful of food in your mouth, you carefully open the envelope.

'So you've finally opened it. My name is Retrospect... and I'd like you to come to a party I'm hosting, for singles with little to no dating experience.'

 

'Here is the address.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader..
> 
>  
> 
> is it really a bomb?
> 
> Who is the strange skelly?  
> Will the reader be fucking said skelly?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Then.
> 
> Poor Mirage.


End file.
